


It Happened One Night

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 31 Day Place Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean and Cas are forced to share a bed when everything else is taken. You can imagine what happens next.





	

Dean stood at the desk and stared at the guy. “You’ve got to be kidding me. All you have is a room with one bed?”   
  
The manager said, “Yes. And you won’t find another room in town with this convention here. Take it or leave it.”

 

Dean and Cas had been on a hunt. Sam was currently hunting a wendigo in another state. Dean was bone tired and actually considering driving to the next town for a motel room. But he knew he was too tired to drive the two hundred miles it would take.

 

“Fine. Give me the room.” He growled it out. He’d just have to set some ground rules with Cas about the sleeping arrangements.

 

He went back to the Impala where Cas was waiting. He got in and drove to the room. When they got out, he unlocked the door and they both went in. Cas stared at the one double bed and looked at Dean.

 

“It’s all they had left, okay? We’ll just have to make do. But first, here are the ground rules.” Healked to the bed.

 

“This,” he pointed at one side of the bed, “is  _ my _ side. That,” He pointed at the other side of the bed, “is your side. You don’t even put a hand on my side. Got it?”

 

Cas nodded. Dean went into the bathroom to get ready for sleep. He stripped off his jacket, his flannel and his T shirt, baring his chest. He took off his boots and socks, and thought about the pants situation. In the end, he took off his jeans and stood in his boxers. He wanted to be comfortable and Cas was just going to have to deal with it.

 

Of course, this meant that Cas could strip to his boxers, too. Dean was uncomfortable about seeing Cas that close to naked. He knew he had feelings for Cas, feelings that he kept hidden from everyone, including himself at most times. But he could suck it up, right?

 

He walked out of the bathroom and sucked in a big breath. Cas had taken off his clothes (which were folded neatly and left on a chair) and he stood in his boxers as well. Dean stared a bit too long, then internally shook himself and walked to his side of the bed.

 

“I’m beat. Let’s get to sleep.”

 

They both got into the bed. Cas turned off the light. The only light in the room was moonlight coming through the space where the curtains didn’t completely close. It shone on Cas’ face and Dean stared at him, thinking it was about the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

 

He turned away, not wanting to see Cas so close. He could feel the heat coming from Cas’ body and it was maddening. Since Cas became human, Dean was even more attracted to him. He was so sweet and confused about how humans worked and so damned attractive. Dean huffed and tried to go to sleep.

 

Sometime in the middle of the night, he woke up to Cas making noises. He turned over and saw that Cas was having a bad dream. He also saw that Cas had an erection. His cock tented the covers and Dean licked his lips. 

 

“Cas...Cas wake up. You’re having a bad dream. Wake up.”

 

Dean had his hand on Cas’ shoulder. Cas startled awake. He blinked a couple of times.

 

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I never meant to wake you up.”

 

Dean smiled. “Hey, it’s okay, buddy. We all have bad dreams.”

 

Cas’ eyes went to where his erection was tenting the covers. 

 

“Dean, I don’t know what to do about that…” and he pointed at it. “It happens all the time, and I just don’t know what to do with it. Why does it keep happening?”

 

Dean knew he was at a crossroads here. He needed to make a decision. It took less than a second for him to move over closer to Cas and kiss him.

 

Cas was stiff at first, but then he melted into the kiss. He kissed back with everything he had, and they kissed until they were breathless.

 

When Dean broke the kiss, he smiled at Cas and said, “I can help with that.”

 

He threw back the covers, revealing Cas’ erection tenting his boxers. Dean reached inside the slit and pulled Cas’ very nice cock out. Cas whimpered at Dean’s touch. 

 

Dean moved down and kissed the head of Cas’ cock and licked in the slit, tasting Cas’ pre cum.

 

Cas whimpered. Dean looked up at him and said, “Shhh, angel I’ve got you,”

 

He sucked on the head for a moment, then ran his mouth down the shaft to where Cas’ pubic hair was tickling his nose. He swirled his tongue around the shaft and sucked back up. He looked up at Cas, and he had a look on his face that could only be described as a cross between pure joy and absolute lust.

 

Dean sucked up and down Cas’ cock a few more times, and then popped his mouth off.   
  
“I want to do a lot more than that with you, Cas. Do you trust me?”

 

Cas answered, “With my life, Dean. Of course I trust you.”

 

Dean pulled Cas’ boxers off and threw them away. He shimmied out of his own boxers, over his own hard cock. He got up and dug through his bag. He came back to the bed with a bottle of lube.

 

He grabbed Cas hand and poured some lube into it. “Stick a finger in me, Cas. Open me up for your cock.” Dean’s voice was husky and low.

 

Cas looked at his hand and back at Dean. Understanding dawned on his face. He smiled and watched Dean lay down and spread his legs.

 

Cads slipped a lubed finger into Dean and heard Dean moan. His face was screwed up in passion and it amazed Cas.

 

As Cas rubbed his finger inside of Dean, He said quietly, “I thought you only liked women.”

 

Dean opened his eyes and said, “Yeah, I used to. Now…. I just love you…”

 

Cas heard the word ‘love’ and took a deep breath.

 

“I love you too, Dean. I always have.”

 

He thrust another finger into Dean. It felt so good, so hot… he thought about how his cock was going to feel in Dean and another load of pre cum ran out of his cock.

 

He scissored his fingers around inside Dean, trying to open him up for Cas’ cock. He hit Dean’s prostate and Dean arched his back and groaned.

 

Finally, Cas couldn’t wait anymore. He pulled his fingers out of Dean and replaced them with his cock. He paused before he did anything, allowing Dean to relax.

 

“Fuck….Cas… I’m ready. Move!”

 

Cas pulled back and thrust back in. He was lost in the feeling of how tight Dean, how hot and well… just awesome. He leaned over and kissed Dean as Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and pulled him closer.

 

They kissed, sloppy and needy, as Cas fucked Dean. He was getting close, he instinctively knew it. He sat back and grabbed Dean’s cock, punching a moan out of him. He began to run his hand up and down Dean’s shaft and it didn’t take long before Dean was coming all over Cas’ hand and his own belly and chest.

 

Dean tightened up on Cas’ cock when he came and Cas groaned that he was going to cum too. He shoved in as far as he could get and filled Dean. Dean was moaning as he did.

 

At last it was over. Cas collapsed on Dean and then rolled to his side, trying to catch his breath. When he could speak, he said quietly, “Dean. I said I loved you. Did you mean it when you said love?”

 

Dean leaned over and kissed him sweetly. “I meant it, angel. I’ve loved you for quite awhile now. I was just afraid to tell you.”   
  
Cas smiled. “I’ve loved you ever since I saw your soul in hell, Dean.”

 

Dean smiled at him. “We wasted a lot of time then.”

 

Cas just said, “We’ve got all the time in the world now.”

 


End file.
